cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hamidon Origin Enhancements/Archive
I just discovered Template:PowerBox and will be stealing it. --Konoko 08:06, 11 March 2006 (PST) Wow I get distracted easily. SHO's now available.--Konoko 04:16, 12 June 2006 (PDT) quotequotequotequotequote I'm guessing that each member of the Freedom Phalanx drops a HO Equivalent for each member of the team when you kill them. /quote 8 "Freed-Os" just for a successful SF? I can see that reward nerfed fast. If the HOs were still awarded by the Hami buds, maybe I could see rewarding multiple FOs per SF, but that isn't the case... I guess we'll find out for sure soon enough. /quote I seriously doubt that. One Freed-O per person for completing the entire SF is my bet. Freed-O? Recluse-O? Re-Clouseau? States-O? Hero-O? (There's already Hero-Os cereal in the natural stores...) I expect to be calling mine by the names of the equivalent Hami-Os, as in "aw man, I got a lyso". /quote Well, you call them "Hami-Os" because you get them from hami. So, wouldn't you have to call these "States-Os"? Unfortuately, the abbreviation for that, "SO", is taken. We'd need something else. StOs? /quote Well, here's the "official" names for the enhancements. Looks like SHOs or Shamios for me. "Synthetic Hamidon Damage Accuracy" "Synthetic Nucleolus Exposure" "Positron has replicated the effects of exposure to the nucleus of the Hamidon. This Enhancement enables you to significantly augment the damage and accuracy of one of your attack powers." "Synthetic Hamidon Damage Range" "Synthetic Centriole Exposure" "Positron has synthesized the Hamidon Centriole, this Enhancement enables you to significantly augment the damage and range of one of your attack powers." "Synthetic Hamidon Damage Mez" "Synthetic Peroxisome Exposure" "Numina has magically replicated exposure to the Hamidon Peroxisome. This Enhancement enables you to significantly augment the damage of your attack powers and can increase the duration of Sleep, Disorient, Immobilization, Hold, Confuse, Fear, and Intangibility powers." "Synthetic Hamidon Accuracy Mez" "Synthetic Endoplasm Exposure" "Numina magically synthesized exposure to the Hamidon Endoplasmic reticulum. This Enhancement enables you to significantly augment the accuracy of your attack powers and can increase the duration of Sleep, Disorient, Immobilization, Hold, Confuse, Fear, and Intangibility powers." "Synthetic Hamidon Res Damage Endurance Discount" "Synthetic Ribosome Exposure" "Citadel has mechanically recreated exposure to the Hamidon Ribosome. This Enhancement enables you to significantly augment the damage resistance of a power and decrease its endurance cost." "Synthetic Hamidon Travel Endurance Discount" "Synthetic Microfilament Exposure" "Synapse has perfected a synthetic exposure to the Hamidon Microfilament. This Enhancement increases the speed of a travel power and decrease its endurance cost." "Synthetic Hamidon Heal Endurance Discount" "Synthetic Golgi Exposure" "Numina has magically synthesized exposure to the Hamidon Golgi Apparatus. This Enhancement increases the Healing ability of a power and decrease its endurance cost." "Synthetic Hamidon Buff Endurance Discount" "Synthetic Cytoskeleton Exposure" "Back Alley Brawler saw fit to replicate exposure to the Hamidon Cytoskeleton. This Enhancement increases the effectiveness of Accuracy and Defense Buffs and reduces the Endurance Cost of a power." "Synthetic Hamidon Buff Recharge" "Synthetic Membrane Exposure" "Manticore deduced a way to replicate exposure to the Hamidon Membrane. This Enhancement increases the effectiveness of Accuracy and Defense Buffs and increases the Attack Rate of a power." "Synthetic Hamidon DeBuff Endurance Discount" "Synthetic Enzyme Exposure" "Sister Psyche psionically synthesized exposure to the Hamidon Enzymes. This Enhancement increases the effectiveness of Accuracy and Defense DeBuffs and reduces the Endurance Cost of a power." "Synthetic Hamidon DeBuff Accuracy" "Synthetic Lysosome Exposure" "Bastion's nanotechnology replicated exposure to the Hamidon Lysosomes. This Enhancement increases the effectiveness of Accuracy and Defense DeBuffs and increases the Accuracy of a power." /quote Lord Recluse Strike Force Reward Image of Synthetic Centriole Exposure Enhances Damage and Range Positron has synthesized the Hamidon Centriole, this enhancement enables you to significantly augment the damage and range of one of your attack powers. Lysosome/Enzyme numbers I just reverted a change to the listed Defense Buff/Debuff values for Lysosome Exposures and Enzyme Exposures. They're Schedule B, and give +20%, not Schedule A with its +33.33%. :Actually, they are Schedule A. Because of the Defense/ToHit Bug, I have a Enzyme Exposure in my Focused Fighting and it's giving me a 33.33% increase. (PS: Don't forget to Sign your posts). 19:23, 23 December 2006 (PST) : Here's an example. My Irradiate has a Lysome, an Enzyme, and a regular Defense Debuff. If they were schedule B, then ED would kick in around 55%, rather than the 95.5% I have on Defense Debuff (that's -73.3% Defense for 10 seconds ). 02:27, 24 December 2006 (PST) http://BryanWilliams.com/CoH/Defense_Debuff_Example.jpg